peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Bremen
Radio Bremen (RB), Germany's smallest public radio and television broadcaster, is the legally mandated broadcaster for the city-state Free Hanseatic City of Bremen (which includes Bremerhaven). With its headquarters sited in Bremen, Radio Bremen is a member of the consortium of German public broadcasting organizations, ARD. Radio Bremen began transmitting a daily programme on AM radio on 23 December 1945 under the post-war occupation of Germany by the Allied powers. Although located in an enclave entirely surrounded by the British Zone of occupation, the city of Bremen belonged, together with Bremerhaven, to the American Zone, and radio broadcasting was therefore overseen by the American command. In 1949 Radio Bremen was chartered to be the public-law broadcaster serving the city-state Free Hanseatic City of Bremen and became a founding member of ARD in 1950. Links To Peel Peel worked at the station between the 80's and early 90's and used to take his children William and Alexandra with them to Bremen, where he recorded shows for the station. However, according to Margrave Of The Marshes, Peel found the environment working there very hostile, due to the engineers not liking the music and him speaking in English, although having his children with them made it more comfortable. Show Dates Available ;1985 *14 March 1985 (Radio Bremen) ;1986 *March 1986 (Radio Bremen) *June 1986 (Radio Bremen) *October 1986 (Radio Bremen) *November 1986 (Radio Bremen) ;1987 *07 January 1987 (Radio Bremen) *21 January 1987 (Radio Bremen) *04 February 1987 (Radio Bremen) *18 February 1987 (Radio Bremen) *April 1987 (Radio Bremen) *15 May 1987 (Radio Bremen) *26 June 1987 (Radio Bremen) *10 July 1987 (Radio Bremen) *17 July 1987 (Radio Bremen) *31 July 1987 (Radio Bremen) *13 August 1987 (Radio Bremen) *04 September 1987 (Radio Bremen) *07 November 1987 (Radio Bremen) *18 December 1987 (Radio Bremen) ;1988 *06 February 1988 (Radio Bremen) *13 February 1988 (Radio Bremen) *20 February 1988 (Radio Bremen) *09 April 1988 (Radio Bremen) *28 May 1988 (Radio Bremen) *31 May 1988 (Radio Bremen) *21 June 1988 (Radio Bremen) *26 July 1988 (Radio Bremen) *16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen) *18 October 1988 (Radio Bremen) *01 November 1988 (Radio Bremen) *06 December 1988 (Radio Bremen) ;1989 * 17 January 1989 (Radio Bremen) * 31 January 1989 (Radio Bremen) * 28 February 1989 (Radio Bremen) * 11 April 1989 (Radio Bremen) * 30 May 1989 (Radio Bremen) * 06 June 1989 (Radio Bremen) * 18 July 1989 (Radio Bremen) * 21 September 1989 (Radio Bremen) * 24 October 1989 (Radio Bremen) * 21 November 1989 (Radio Bremen) ;1991 * 15 July 1991 (Radio Bremen) * 22 July 1991 (Radio Bremen) * 05 August 1991 (Radio Bremen) * 12 August 1991 (Radio Bremen) * 19 August 1991 (Radio Bremen) * 26 August 1991 (Radio Bremen) * 02 September 1991 (Radio Bremen) * Peel 001 (Radio Bremen) * Peel 002 (Radio Bremen) * Peel 003 (Radio Bremen) * Peel 004 (Radio Bremen) External Links * Wikipedia * Official Website Category:Radio Stations Category:Peel shows Category:Radio Bremen